We're in the fights of our lives!
by Starkiller2004
Summary: The Sonic gang find themselves in a different world, and will have to fight to make it back to Mobius...


Chapter 1: Amy Rose vs. Sakura Kasugano.

Amy woke up on the cold, floor. She was wearing a pink tank top, purple jeans and her normal boots only it's purple with a white striped. "Huh? Where... am I? Is Sonic all right? Oh no! What if he's hurt! I have to find him!" She looked at her surroundings, she was in a big forest, close to a mountain, it was surprisingly beautiful. She then heard a gasp from behind her.  
>"Holy crap! It's... a hedgehog! An anthropomorphic hedgehog!" She turned and was greeted by something unusual. A human female, she had small brown hair that seemed to fit her perfectly, she had peach skin. The female was wearing a school uniform, it was a white and blue top that showed off her abdomen down to her waist, a blue skirt that stopped a few inches underneath her thighs showing off her legs and red laced running shoes, Amy let out a startled yelp, pulling out her Piko Piko Hammer.<p>

"Stay back! I don't wanna hurt you!"  
>"You? Is this a joke? How a hedgehog could beat an experienced fighter is just bullcrap!"<br>"OH YEAH?!"  
>"YEAH!" The two girls got into a fighting stance.<br>"I don't need my hammer!" The sakura female dropped her hammer and looked at the girl. "I don't who you are, nor do I care, all I know is that underestimated my race!"

The two girls growled and glared.

The human female spoke out "Hadoken!" a small blue fireball escaped the girls hands, Amy looked at the female, jumping over it she lunged her fist at the girls face, making contact, the female groaned and grabbed Amy, flipping over her and kicking her back.

Amy made an "Ow!" and fell to the ground. Amy picked herself up and cracked her knuckles. She lunged at the female, punching her in the gut, the female moaned and grabbed Amy's arms, head butting the blossom hedgehog.

"Shouken!" The female gave an uppercut; digging her knuckles in the further they went in the air. Amy whimpered and kicked the human female in the face on the way down, they both made a small whimper and got back to their feet.

Amy was running out of steam, wich the female saw. "This'll finish you off!" She got on her butt and starting spinning, she kicked Amy's leg, stood up and kicked her chin, sending her high into the air.

She then jumped up and pounded Amy down onto the ground by smacking her on the top of the skull.

When Amy was on the ground, the female performed a flip and landed on Amy's stomach, she had just performed her ultra combo. Amy was on the ground, unconscious, her lip was split, her arm was bleeding and her ankle was twisted. The female made a nervous smile, sweat dropped and shook the hedgehog. "Hey, wake up!"

"Sonic..." She moaned, reaching out. "Please... take me out on a date!" The female giggled,  
>"Seems like I'm not the only with a crazy crush!" She whispered. "Wake up!" She started shaking Amy again, she slowly opened her eyes.<p>

"Wha? Where's Sonic? Oh, it's you!" Amy looked away, rubbing her head, pouting.

"Heh, sorry!" Amy looked at her.

"I'm Amy Rose!" she introduced.

"I'm Sakura! Sakura Kasugano!" They smiled at each other. "So, where you from?" Sakura asked Amy.

"Mobius!"

"Huh?" Amy looked puzzled.

"Wait, where am I?"

"Japan..."

"No, what world?!"

"You're on earth, duh!" Amy screamed,

"How am I gonna get back to Mobius?! What if I'm the only one here?! The guys will be freaking out!"

"Calm down!" Amy took a deep breath.

"Heh, sorry, I'm just worried..."

"About who or what?"

"About Sonic!"

"Who's Sonic?"

"..."

"Amy?"

"He's my... my crush..." Amy blushed in embarrassment. Sakura giggled.

"Maybe we could help each other?"

"What?"

"I was just thinking, maybe you could find Sonic and I could find Ryu, Ya know, we go together?" Amy thought for a moment, the girl was tough so maybe she'd have a little protection.

"Okay!" The two girls giggled and stood up. "Lets get going!"

**I hope you enjoyed, even though it is a bit short, I will try to get the fights longer, and I will try to make the opponents as fitting as possible! I think next chapter I'll have Espio vs. Guy or Sonic and Tails vs. Yun and Yang? I don't know who I'll do, so I could use a bit of help on deciding! Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
